The Stars Don't Shine Tonight
The Stars Don't Shine Tonight By DaughterofPosedion14 (∞Doppy∞) PROLOGUE The door clicked shut. The man in the swivel chair turned dramatically, every shadow defining his figure. "It is ready?" He said quietly. The general gave a small nod. "Very good." The man in the chair replied. "What have you told her?" "Nothing sir," the general said clearing his throat. "She is very confused and angry but she has no clue what she is up against." The general spoke with an accent that was quite obnoxious to the man in the chair, his hand twitched from annoyance. "Dismissed." He said cooly, and then he put his hands under his chin. He had a lot of planning to do. ∞Chapter One∞ Howls fill the air, and I'm running through the woods. Roots reach out with gnarly hands, attempting to trip me. My face is beaded with sweat and I'm breathing hard. I pause for a breath, but continue on. The monsters are close behind. I'm not going to make it. The sky is dark, and the whole area has a graveyard feeling. It's as if the world itself was put into sleep mode, for eternity. My legs feel like a ton of bricks, and jelly at the same time. My vision is tinged with red, and I'm stumbling out of control. I take a mental guess, I've run what- 6 miles? I recall this place... That river with no bridge. I went there and I got trapped.. So I zig-zag throughout the brush, trying to lose my persuers. A monster surrounds my path, and I scream in terror. The beast tenses it's leg muscles, preparing to launch itself. Then it hits me. This is a dream. I concentrate and then..... My eyes open. I'm at school. I blink and focus my eyes at Mrs. Nickelsan at the front of the room. Oh ya... I've been having that dream for the past month. The guy in the next desk over gives me the weirdo look and I wince. What sort of self respecting 15 year old still has nightmares. Or day mares? Or maybe day night mares. I narrow my eyes at the smart board images projected on the screen. Mrs. Nickelsan an narrow her eyes right back, probably thinking I am glaring at her. I avert my eyes to the floor and kind of blush. First a backdown, than a guilty conscience- perfect tactic. The teacher gives a curt nod- good she bought it. See I don't mean to brag, by I'm really good at playing people. I know al the cards in the deck, but I am the kind of girl who wants everything on the table. I glance at the math book sprawled in front of me. Tiny letters with little carrots pop up all over in equations. I blink. I'm usually pretty good with math but today I'm just not feeling it. We all have those days. I pick up my pencil, and drop it on the ground. It rolls, far- far away. Who knew pencils could roll so far? It stops 15 feet away from the teachers desk. I sigh and put my hand in my backpack to fish out a new one. Why go into uncharted waters without a really good reason? My fingers grope in the backpack blindly, but no such luck. Heaving a massive groan I get up out of my seat. I try to act normal as I bend down to get my pencil. That's when the tragedy occurs. I come up smiling at the victory and my head hits the teachers desk. So of course, with my luck, the jar of pencils and cup of coffee go flying everywhere. Kids grab pencils from the air, and stuff them in their pockets. Around here- pencils are extinct species. In fact, the second corner of Willybee Court actually has a black market for writing utensils. I hear it costs five dollars just to get a regular NON mechanical pencil. My head aches and I groan a little. The teacher clears her throat loudly. I glance up, and ask in a sort of smart aleck tone. "What?" Ok let's face it- not the brightest move. She growls at me, "sit down NOW Miss Lanie." I sit down. I tap my rescued pencil against my desk until the boy next to me tells me to knock it off. If you haven't already guessed- I have ADHD. This makes it pretty hard for me to concentrate and I am often not paying attention. I stare at my math problems, and work through them one by one. Even with all the distractions I'm done ahead of time. I get out my science homework and begin to graph the distance and size of the inner planets to scale. (Including the Oort Cloud and Kuiper Belt.) I can feel Mrs. Nickelsans glare through the science book I have propped up. That lady's gaze could melt stone. I glance up and sort of smile at her. Her face remains blank, and she looks down. Score one for me. I continue working. Before I know it the period has ended- it's time for lunch! I practically skip my way out of class and to my hometown to collect my lunch. I never buy lunch because our cafeteria food is very stereotypical. However I always make sure I make lovely compliments to the lunch ladies. They take pride in their cooking and they are pretty big and, well- tough. They could kill you with those muscles if not the pepperoni cheese circle brick pizza first. I sort of snicker when I see someone enter the room, it's miss High and Mighty herself- come to join the commoners for their last meal. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction stories Category:DaughterofPoseidon14